


Triptych

by PosseMagnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Deep Throating, F/M, Face-Fucking, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/PosseMagnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Trip·tych</i>
  <br/>
  <i>ˈtriptik/</i>
  <br/>
  <i>noun</i>
</p><p>  <i>•a picture or relief carving on three panels, typically hinged together side by side and used as an altarpiece.</i><br/><i>•a set of three associated artistic, literary, or musical works intended to be appreciated together.</i></p><p>You, Dean, and a blow job. Is this three parts of the same blow job, or three different blow jobs? I don't know. It's your world, I'm just living in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [spectaculacularsammy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy) for beta'ing. You da' bomb, beautiful. ;)
> 
> This is the first time I've written something I'm _mostly_ confident enough to post. Please be kind. -hides-
> 
> There may be a Dean POV version of this. It depends upon the reception to this, and whether I can actually write the thing.

The way Dean looks at you when your lips are around his cock is the way a drowning man looks at the shore.

You swirl your tongue around his cock head, slowly teasing his slit, and he clings to you, breathless and begging, "Please, Y/N. That feels so fucking good. Do that again. Please." He's frantic and pleading, “More…faster…please.” His liquid green eyes search your face and his fingers wind themselves into your hair, and you slide your tongue down his shaft. 

 

The way Dean looks at you when your lips are around his cock is the way a predator looks at its prey.

You push his throbbing cock past your gag reflex until it's nested deep in your throat. He growls at you, and holds you there until your lungs are screaming and your eyes run with tears. "Look at me, Y/N. I want to see your face while I fuck your throat." Your eyes eagerly turn up to his as he fucks into your mouth. His eyes are hungry and greedy, and he's chewing on his bottom lip as he examines you. He slides his hand along your jaw, squeezing firmly, making you open wider. He growls again at your obedience, "Fuck, Y/N. So fucking good for me. You fucking love taking my cock, don't you?" You close your lips around him and hum your agreement. 

 

The way Dean looks at you when your lips are around his cock is the way the angels look at God.

You watch his face as his cock slides over your lips and tongue. It's all rapture and exultation. His expression is open and unguarded, jaw slack, lips parted, his eyes are bright and watchful. "Oh, god Y/N," he sighs. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? That feels so fucking good." He moans when you suck him down faster, cupping his sac, eyes never leaving his. He worships this. _You _. His words are a prayer as he comes on your tongue. He’s reverent as he joins you kneeling. His hands are gentle on your face as he kisses you, stealing the taste of his come from your mouth as a final benediction.__


End file.
